Devil's Tomb - MadaPein
by mysticaldragon11
Summary: Pein gets more than he bargained for when he is summoned to Madara's office. Request for Akatsuki Wolf.


Devil's Tomb

**A/N: This is a request for Akatsuki Wolf. I hope you like it. It was a hard pairing to write but I hope I somehow pulled it off. **

Pein awoke to unfamiliar surroundings. His wrists were tied to a head board and he was naked. He looked around and tried to sit up straight as pain shot through his back. He began to remember how he had ended up here and in this position but only vaguely. He could hear the sound of someone else in the room and yet he couldn't think of who it was.

He replayed the events in his mind and pieced together everything bit by bit. He had been summoned to Madara's office to…..what was it he was supposed to do again? Oh well. Madara had been waiting for him and he had sat down in the chair offered. Madara had been pissed at him about something. He couldn't really remember what it was now.

He felt a hand run down his naked thigh and he began to panic. He looked up and focused on the face before him but he was having trouble. He could see black hair and pale skin. He was sure he had seen it before. "Pein." He heard as if it were a hundred miles off. He couldn't keep his eyes open.

He woke again lying down but still naked. He was able to focus better this time and he could easily see that someone was with him in the room. His shackles had been lengthened to allow more movement but he stayed still. Whoever was in the room with him was moving to the bed.

A hand ran down his torso making him shiver. Soft warm fingers played with his pubic hair gently arousing his groin. He moaned softly and pushed his hips up into the touch. It felt so good. The fingers caressed his abdomen before taking him into their hand. Pein was lost in the pleasure as the hand stroked him.

He felt a bit sensitive to the touch and he was sure he was going to cum very soon. The hand left him before moving to cup his face. He looked at the figure before him and Madara's face swam into his view. The man was smiling as he leaned down and kissed Pein.

"What….what did you do to me?" Pein asked sluggishly. Madara laughed. He kissed Pein's neck. Pein held back a whimper as his cock twitched and his body screamed for release. He was going to explode if he didn't get some attention soon. Madara ran his fingers delicately over Pein's nipples down to his navel and then back to the rigid cock.

Pein gasped as he was taken roughly into Madara's hand. Memories began coming back. He had been sitting in the chair waiting for Madara to tell him why he had summoned him. Madara had walked over to Pein and slapped his cheek, hard. Pein had stayed still wondering what the hell that was all about.

He was about to ask Madara a question when he felt a jab in the side of his neck. Madara had moved so fast that Pein hadn't realized that Madara had somehow moved behind him. A moment later he had gotten groggy and passed out. He couldn't remember much after that. He now looked at Madara and wondered just what was in the needle he had stabbed in his neck.

Madara must have moved him to his bedroom from his office and put him on the bed. He hadn't walked here. He wondered briefly what the hell had happened after that. He shifted and the hand on his shaft tightened. His head began to swim as he felt lips kiss down his stomach to his cock. A moment later he was engulfed by hot wet silk. His consciousness was beginning to slip as the pleasure pulled him in.

He closed his eyes to regain his bearings. Another memory came to him unbidden. Madara hanging over him with his black silky hair brushing his shoulder as he bit down on Pein's neck. Pein could remember a feeling lower in his back. He tried to recall it and almost couldn't. Then as a feeling came to him in a rush he was reminded of the feeling from before.

Fingers moved in and out of his ass at a slow and tantalizing pace. They brushed against his prostate and made him see stars. His abdomen tightened as he felt the coil burn low. He was so close. A sharp pain turned the pleasure to a slow torturous hurt. It took several seconds to realize that Madara had added another finger and was pounding into his ass. A moment later and he saw stars once more.

Madara hit his prostate again and again making Pain thrust his hips down to meet the fingers and draw them in deeper. The fingers were gone and so was the memory. He could no longer recall what happened after that. All he could feel was Madara's hand on his hip. He opened his eyes to focus on the man before him. Madara was doing something that he couldn't see.

A moment later his legs were lifted and placed over Madara's shoulders. He wanted to ask Madara what he was doing but the sharp pain made him yelp. His body tensed and his hands clenched into fists. The shackles dug into his already sore writs and he practically lifted himself off of the bed using the shackles as leverage.

Madara held him down and thrust deeper into Pein's tight heat. "How can you still be so tight? We have already done this twice." Madara bit out through clenched teeth. Pein shuddered as his body took the invading cock into himself. Twice? He couldn't even remember doing it once. He whimpered and then moaned as Madara hit his prostate.

Madara smirked and began a rough fast pace. He slammed into Pein relentlessly and Pein tried to relax his body. However, every time Madara hit his prostate he would tense up again and pleasure mixed with pain coursed through him. Madara wrapped his hand around Pein's cock and began to stroke him at the same pace as his thrusting.

Pein moaned and then screamed as release hit him. He came hard sending hot white ribbons onto Madara's hand and stomach. His ass clenched tight around Madara like a vice and every thrust could be felt ten times better. Madara thrust harder and faster, working towards his own release. He pounded into Pein at a pace that would surely cause Pein some soreness later on.

Being the third time they had done this, Madara would be surprised if Pein could walk at all afterwards. He hit Pein's prostate over and over causing Pein to become hard again. His body was so sore and he didn't think he could handle another orgasm but the way Madara was hitting his prostate was leaving him no choice.

Madara again grabbed Pein's erection and pumped him. Pein gasped and panted as the waves of pain and pleasure washed through him again. His ass was so sore and he wanted to cry but Madara's hand on his cock felt so good. A moment later Pein screamed in release again. His seed shot onto Madara's already cum coated stomach.

"Please stop. I…I can't…" Pein trailed off as a particularly hard thrust to his overly abused prostate made him burst into tears. Madara came hard and long. He held onto Pein's bruised hips and buried himself as deep as possible. He rode out his orgasm and finally pulled out of Pein.

Pein sobbed and choked back a cry as Madara removed himself. Madara removed the shackles and rolled Pein over to lie on his stomach on top of Madara. Madara held Pein close to him and ran his fingers through the ginger locks. He whispered in Pein's ear, soothing him as he settled them down to sleep.

"Don't make me punish you again, Pein. You are to never touch Konan again. You are mine. Do you hear me? MINE." He said firmly. A soft whimper came form the rain Shinobi on top of him. Pein cuddled closer to Madara's warmth as Madara covered them up. As the ginger haired man fell asleep Madara smiled. Being evil never felt so good before.


End file.
